


Take A Piece Of My Heart

by freshlove



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model Hwang Minhyun, its only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlove/pseuds/freshlove
Summary: Daniel and Seongwu have a few things to sell and Minhyun may be interested in something.





	Take A Piece Of My Heart

The sun shines a little too brightly on Monday mornings. Once again, Seongwu forgets to close his blinds, causing temporary blindness. He wakes up with a groan, limbs placed in an awkward position that makes his body ache with every move. 

Why does Seongwu always forget things. If he could just remember what he had to do then maybe life would be a little easier, but no, because his memory and brain work against him. Like a villain to a superhero.

If he had remembered to close his blinds, he wouldn’t get a big flash of light. If he had turned off his alarm, he would be able to sleep in and not wake up at some ungodly time that doesn’t even require for him to be out of a dream. And yet here he is making some jam toast—is this thing even fresh? —with a cup of coffee.

There’s a loud clatter behind him, like a tornado just shook through the dorm. He turns around, eyes dazed, only to see his roommate Daniel spread out on the floor. So that’s what made the noise.

“Dude… Are you ok?” Seongwu asks, furrowing his eyebrows at the sight. His roommate lets out a grunt of confirmation and gets up, clumsily slipping before he can even move his feet. Once Daniel is standing, only then Seonwu notices the box of assortments laying across the floor. Daniel seems to notice his friends curious gaze and bends down to stuff everything back into the box. 

“What’s all that?”

Daniel scratches the back of his neck and places the box onto the counter. He steals a piece of Seongwu’s toast, biting into the bread and ignoring his friend’s protests. “You see; I’m going to give all these things away, or throw them away. Depends who wants them.”

Seongwu glances over the assortments and nods. There were a few things in there some people may want; like a watch, a baseball, a few hats, and a few pieces of jewellery. Seongwu reaches his hand into the box and pulls out a gold necklace, a small heart connected to the chain. It was one of those ones where you could open it up and put a small picture inside.

“Why do you even have this?” Seongwu asks, tangling the jewellery in front of Daniels face.

Daniel gives it a short glance and shrugs, then looks at Seongwu and grins. “Why? Do you want it?”

Seongwu rolls his eyes and laughs, dropping the necklace back into the box. Maybe he would keep it if he had a boyfriend, but he doesn’t, so there was no use.

Daniel leaves the kitchen and continues to bring a few more boxes out, all small with different things inside. Seongwu watches his friend move around, gulping down the rest of his coffee. “Hey,” Seongwu calls out, grabbing Daniel’s attention (who almost trips over a box). “There’s a few things I want to give away too, mind if I join you?”

Daniel gives a smile and nods, before turning back to sift through his boxes.

 

 

A few hours later, the door to their dorm is wide open, a scrubby piece of cardboard sits outside their door with the words ‘selling random shit – please take it’ messily scribbled on it.

A few people have come and gone, some even buying things. Daniel had a lot of boxes left which he knew he wasn’t going to sell so he left them in a free pile. Seongwu mainly had old CDs and albums or band t-shirts from his high school days.

Seongwu is leaning on his couch, eyes glancing at Daniel who has his phone out, a tired look on his face. The two are about to give up when there’s a small knock on the door. Seongwu looks up—because Daniel certainly won’t¬—and feels like the world stops. 

Standing in the doorway is two men, mostly likely being the same age as him, the shorter one steps inside and looks through a box, while the taller one sends a smile his way.

Seongwu feels like he’s just got the wind knocked out of him.

The shorter boy wastes no time in sifting through the box contents and showing them to his friend, who says something in reply. Seongwu stands up, awkwardly coughing to grab Daniel’s attention. Said boy looks up and grins. “Hey Jihoon!”

The shorter boy – Jihoon, smiles at Daniel and steps back, pulling his friend forward. “Hyung, I told you about my model friend, right? This is Hwang Minhyun. Minhyun hyung, this is Kang Daniel.”

Seongwu’s eyes widen at his words. A model? Well, he didn’t expect anything less from a man who has the looks Hwang Minhyun has. 

Minhyun’s ears turn a light pink in return and he sticks a hand forward, shaking Daniel’s. 

His friend turns to him and gives him a sneaky grin before tugging on his arm, clashing their bodies together. The younger boy slings his arm over Seongwu’s shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you, Minhyun. This is my friend, Seongwu. Ong Seongwu.”

Seongwu almost groans but instead sends a glare to his younger friend. Clearing his throat, Seongwu sends Minhyun a confident smile and shakes his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, model Minhyun.”

Once introductions are over, Jihoon uses Daniel’s time to ask for a discount on one of his hats, while Minhyun slowly walks around, before stopping at a box and peering inside. His hands move around the box before they appear again, holding a necklace. The necklace with the heart on it.

“Oh? This is cute. Jihoonie, should I buy this?” Minhyun asks, grabbing the attention of his younger friend who nods and smiles. “That would look pretty on you, hyung.”

Minhyun slowly nods and smiles, looking up at Seongwu and tilting his head. “How much is this?”

Seongwu knows that doesn’t belong to him but Daniel wouldn’t care – he’s too busy trying to resist Jihoon’s pout.

“You can have it for free.”

Minhyun frowns, eyebrows furrowing. “Oh, I can’t do that. Just tell me how much it is.”

Seongwu smiles and shakes his head, stepping closer towards Minhyun. He clasps his hands around Minhyun and closes them, the necklace held in the models hand. “I’m serious. Just accept it before Daniel kicks my ass.”

Minhyun throws his head back, eyes forming into moon crescents, and laughs. The two turn their heads and stare at the other boys as Jihoon yells in victory while Daniel sulks. 

Seongwu watches as Jihoon and Minhyun leave their apartment, the younger boy already wearing the newly bought hat. Daniel groans and flops onto their couch, mumbling about getting cheated. Daniel rolls around the couch, legs sloppily moving around until he hits the coffee table. Something falls down from the table.

Picking it up, —and ignoring Daniel’s whines—he notices that it’s a note.

_Since you didn’t let me repay in money, how about my number?  
+82 XX XXXX  
Text me!_

Smiling at the note, Seongwu walks away with his phone out, already typing the number into his contacts; meanwhile Daniel is still lying across the floor, holding his leg in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but eh its onghwang week so !!!
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/killgncd)!


End file.
